The Kumite
by dickclarkfan1
Summary: Anakin Skywalker has been invited to compete in an Old Republic tournament of Jedi Swordsmanship. EXTREMELY AU. ABANDONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. The Invite

The Kumite -  
I got the idea for this story watching Bloodsport one day. This story is EXTREMELY AU, so please bear with me. In this series of events, it should be noted that Anakin figured out that Palpatine was the Sith Master, and defeated him. So he never crossed to the dark side.  
-  
Anakin Skaywalker pulled his wife Padme Amidala close to him, and rested his hand on her swelling stomach. Padme looked up to him and smiled. "You feel it?" "If it is a girl, I want her to be like her mother. her mother is the most beautiful creature I have ever met" Jedi, until recently, were not allowed to marry. Anakin's defeat of the sith, changed the views of the Jedi Council. "What time must you be at the temple tomorrow"  
"0800. Don't worry, I do not plan on taking a padawan until our baby is born, Padme." Padme kissed her husband deeply and fell contently asleep. 

AT THE JEDI TEMPLE THE NEXT MORNING

Anakin went from class to class, looking for a possible padawan, none of them seemed to look promising. Anakin's old master Obi-Wan Kenobi tracked him down. "Anakin, the Jedi Council wants to see you." "What is it about?" "I'm not the one that should tell you Anakin, all I can say is that you are about to be granted a very rare honor."

Anakin made his way to the council chambers, where Mace Windu and Yoda were waiting.  
"Take a seat, Master Skywalker" Mace Windu said from the chairman's circle. "Anakin, you have proven you are an excellent swordsman. Because of that, you have been invited to a special rare event"  
"What event is that Master Windu?" "Anakin Skywalker, you have been chosen by the Old Republic to represent the Jedi Council in The Kumite"

"What is The Kumite, Master" "A tournament of Jedi Swordmanship. Its held every five years, on a secret planet. That is as much as we know. But from what little we do know about The Kumite, no human has ever made it to the championship match"

"Master Windu, I am honored, but my wife is expecting our first child any day now, I must be here when our child is born." "Master Skywalker, I do understand, but understand this, we do know a few rules of The Kumite, and one of them is, if you are invited, you will not be invited again, unless you are a former champion of The Kumite"

"When is The Kumite?" "Unfortunatley, we do not know the answer. The Kumite has strict rules, only the combatants are premitted to know. That information is this Hologram, which has been biometrially linked to you. Only you can open it, and only you can view its contents"

"Then how do you know I have been invited to The Kumite?" "Because this hologram is stamped with the offical Old Republic seal. This seal has not been used in over three hundred years. The only ones that use this seal now are devotees of the Old Republic ways. We stopped endorsing The Kumite three hundred years ago." "May I ask why" "The Kumite was aganist all the Jedi Order stood for." "Then why are you allowing me to participate?" "Because you are the greatest swordsman the Jedi has ever seen, next to Yoda. I would like to know if we are still the best of the Jedi Knights."

Anakin took the hologram from Mace Windu, nodded to his companions and dissmissed himself. Padme was in Senate meeting all day. The republic was trying to elect a new Supreme Chancellor, but did not want a repeat of Palpatine. Knowing this, Anakin had no fear of Padme waling in while he was viewing the contents of the hologram. Anakin pressed his thumb aganist the transmission plate, and an old man, armed with a lightsaber appeared and began to speak.

"Anakin Skywalker of the New Republic. You have been invited to compete in the one hundred senvety first Kumite. The Kumite will be held on the Mustafar system, in seven days time. You are asked to be prepared for three days of combat, should you reach the final match. You may bring with you ONE MAN, no women are allowed. One of our representives will meet your ship when you reach the Mustafar system, to show you where the contest will take place, and will be assigned to you at all times so you do not violate the rules of The Kumite. We look forward to seeing you. Jedi Grand Master Matthew Aran of the Old Republic"

The transmission ended there. Anakin had a week before, he would have to leave for Hoth. How was he going to tell Padme, he may miss the birth of their child?


	2. Getting Into Shape

Chapter 2 - Getting Into Shape 

Anakin deep down had been waiting to show the Jedi of the galaxy that he was indeed The Chosen One. If he can win The Kumite, there would be little doubt remaining among his friend that he was indeed who Qui-Gon Jinn said he was.

"How am I supposed to train for something like this" Anakin said out loud to himself. "How do you train for what?" Padme appeared in the door of their quarters. "Padme, I don't know how to tell you this." "What is it love?" "I must leave for a mission next week for three days" "Anakin Skywalker! You said that you would be here for the birth of our child! Now you accept a mission from the Jedi at this time!" "Padme, I wouldn't do this if it wasn't that important!" "What is the mission?" "Padme, I can't tell you." "You can't tell me? A senator and your wife!" "Not this time my love."

Padme threw two pillows and a blanket at her husband. "Sleep on the couch tonight then Skywalker. But if you are not here for our baby's birth, not even the force will save you from my wrath!" With that, Padme closed the door to the bedroom, changed for bed and went to sleep. Anakin fell back onto the couch. "Great job Anakin, not only have you made your wife mad at you, but there is a good chance that you will not be here when the baby is born" Anakin said out loud. Now he was having second thoughts on if he should even make an apperance at The Kumite. Seeing he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, he quietly left the quarters and went to the Jedi Temple. When he got there, he tracked down his old master.

"Obi-Wan, do you think I am the right man to fight in The Kumite? "Anakin, no one else from the order was invited. If the Old Republic thinks you are one of the best, then you earned the honor to fight." "I told Padme of course." "You didn't tell her you were going to fight in The Kumite did you? You can be disuqalified for that!" "No Obi-Wan. I told her it was a mission I had to do." "She didn't take it too well I assume if you are here"

"No she didn't. I'm in what the Naboo's call The Doghouse." "Ouch" "Obi-Wan, I have to prepare for this tournament, and I need to spar with the best Jedi the order can offer. You are one of the only Jedi that can match me, move for move. I'm asking you as a friend and my former master, to please help me prepare for The Kumite." "I assume this means that you want me to be the one that attends the tournament with you." "How did you know you were even allowed?" "Anakin, you are not the only one that I know thatwas invited." "Who else do you know" "Did Anakin. Past tense. Qui-Gon was when I was his padawan." "You're kidding!" "No I am not. Meet me here tomorrow morning, we need to get you into shape." "Yes master." "I'm not your master, Anakin." "You are until this tournament is over"

Padme woke up and searched for her husband, he was no where to be found. She knew that he wouldn't betray her, so there was only one other place he would go. the Jedi Temple. When Anakin came back home, she was sitting up waiting for him. "Must you go to the temple in the middle of the night Anakin?" "I needed to talk to Obi-Wan. He is the closest thing to family I have besides you." "I'm sorry Anakin. I have gotten so used to you sleeping beside you, I couldn't sleep" Anakin picked up his wife and carried her back to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE TEMPLE

Anakin found Obi-Wan in one of the Lightsaber training centers. Obi-Wan had his saber already ignited and attacked Anakin. He had little time to ignite his own saber and deflect. "Anakin, you must be faster than any attack that can be made aganist you. That way, you will not be hurt." Anakin and Obi-Wan continued their training well into the day.

"When do we leave for The Kumite, Anakin?" "In six days, master." "Where is it this year?" "On Mustafar. Where was it when Qui-Gon was invited?" "On the ice world of Hoth, in a cave." Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to practice for the remainder of the day. Anakin left the temple, feeling he may surpass everyone's expectations.


	3. Arriving At The Kumite

Chapter 3 - Arriving At The Kumite

Over the next five days, Anakin continued his training with Obi-Wan. By the time they had to leave for Mustafar, he was ready. Anakin honestly didn't want to leave Padme behind, but he had no choice. "Anakin, must you go?" "Yes, Padme." Padme shed a small tear. "Come back to me safe. Maybe our baby will wait for you." Padme gave a soft smile. Anakin kissed Padme goodbye and got on the transport with Obi-Wan.

Mustafar was aboutfive parsecs from the Republic capital, so Anakin and Obi-Wan would not arrive until that night. Fortunately, Anakin would not miss being able to qualify to determine who would be his first opponent. "Nervous Anakin?" "Honestly? Yes master. I didn't want to leave Padme behind. I'm nervous that she will go into labor." "Anakin, I know Padme is your wife, but you must have a clear head. This is The Kumite we're talking about, not a duel between friends." "You're right, master." Once their ship got into orbit of Mustafar, a smaller craft made contact with them, and a voice of a man came through.

"Hey, you guys Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi?" "Yes we are" Obi-Wan replied. "I'm Jett. I'm here to show you around Mustafar, and make sure Anakin doesn't break the rules of The Kumite. Follow me." Anakin and Obi-Wan guided their ship to follow Jett's. Shortly after, they arrived at a landing platform. Anakin and Obi-Wan disembarked, and bowed to Jett.

"You're the legendary Anakin Skywalker? The man that defeated Darth Sidious? No wonder you were invited. Please follow me." Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. "Man of few words isn't he." "I don't think he knew what to say Anakin. You are a legend in the order, as he said" Jett led Anakin and Obi-Wan through a series of caves, eventually they entered a cave that had been transformed into an arena. "Okay Anakin, you have to get up on the runway and qualify, so you can show the Old Republic youcan hold your own on the runway and not get killed!" Two men, dressed in Old Republic Jedi Robes, addressed Anakin.

"Your invitation please." Anakin handed them the hologram that he had received. "You are Anakin Skywalker? If you are, show us the double saber parry." "Obi-Wan, give me your lightsaber please." Obi-Wan gave Anakin his saber, and Anakin climbed up on the runway.

Anakin ignited both sabers, and started parrying shots from a training droid. The Jedi watched in awe as they watched Anakin block shot after shot. "Enough!" one of the men said. Anakin jumped down. "We of the Old Republic, honor your invitation." Applause can be heard from the other Jedi in the room. One of the Jedi in the back walked over to Anakin. "Very good, but a droid doesn't hit back!"

Qualifying was over. Anakin was in The Kumite. Anakin and Obi-Wan was escorted to their quarters by Jett. "If you fight like that, then there are a lot of Jedi here that will out of this thing quick. I'll see you tomorrow morning when The Kumite starts"

"Obi-Wan, is it possible I can send a transmission to check on Padme?" "You better not Anakin. The Old Republic has strict rules about The Kumite. No contact with anyone outside the tournament for the duration of The Kumite."

AT THE THE REPUBLIC CAPITAL THAT NIGHT

Padme was laying on their bed, trying to get some sleep, when she felt the life inside her kick. She smiled. "Don't worry, your daddy will be here when you are born. I just know it."

THE NEXT MORNING ON MUSTAFAR

Anakin and Obi-Wan was escorted to the arena by Jett. They arrived just in time to watch the beginning of the Opening Ceremonies. There were four dancers on the runway, with flags colored red, blue, yellow, and green, the colors of the Old Republic lightsabers, performing a dance. Once it was over, the man sitting behind the runway, in between two others, rose to his feet.

"Welcome to Mustafar. In the days of the Old Republic, the best Jedi in the galaxy would gather in secret for three days, in full combat, to determine who is the best Jedi in the galaxy, with one emerging as champion. You sixty four Jedi Knights are part of a tradition that dates back over eight hundred fifty years. In three days, one Jedi will prove himself to be the best. Let The Kumite begin!"

This was it, The Kumite had begun.


	4. Anakin's First Match

Chapter 4 - Anakin's First Match

Jett tapped Anakin and Obi-Wan on the shoulder to get their attention.

"Now remember, this is full combat! They are three ways to win. One,

you knock the guy out. Two, you make the guy say 'Matte', it's an

Old Republic word for saying 'I Quit!'. Three, you knock the guy right out of the ring!"

Anakin had been paying attention to the first match and noticed that one of the combatants had been seriously hurt. Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Anakin.

"That's why the Old Republic senators called this Bloodsport, Anakin!"

The next two combatants names were put up on the holoscreen

"Anakin Skywalker v. Plo Mame"

Plo was a 250 pound, 6 foot 2 inch Mandolorean with a short temper and a double-bladed yellow lightsaber. Anakin stepped up on the ring, Plo sized Anakin up. Already you could tell that Plo was in serious trouble!

"Now I show you some tricks you Chosen fool!"

Anakin stared at his opponent, not moving, and not saying a word. The referee attached some sensors to Anakin and Plo to score legal hits.

"En Guard!"

Anakin and Plo ignited their lightsabers. Anakin had never seen a double-bladed saber before. He had heard about the one that killed Qui-Gon Jinn, but never saw one first hand.

Plo looked at Anakin's glowing blue lightsaber.

"You know that piece of junk has no chance against me!"

Anakin looked blankly at Plo

"This piece of junk as you call it, killed Darth Sidious himself!"

When Plo heard that, he felt genuine fear. Anakin on the other hand was more focused on the battle at hand.

"BEGIN!" shouted the referee and the match was underway.

Plo started out charging Anakin with his saber. Anakin, wanting to end the match quickly, force jumped Plo's attack and Plo ran straight out of the ring an onto his ass!

"Winner, Anakin Skywalker!"

The offical time was posted on the holoscreen.

"Anakin Skywalker WIN TIME: 3.4 seconds NEW GALACTIC RECORD"

Obi-Wan and Jett were up in the stands, cheering. Obi-Wan shouted.

"His first fight in The Kumite and he breaks the galactic record!"

Anakin had won his first match. Now he only needed to win five more.


	5. Anakin's and ObiWan's Dilemma

Chapter 5 – Anakin's and Obi-Wan's Dilemma

Webmaster's Note: Okay this chapter of The Kumite, breaks away from the tournamnet briefly and describes Anakin's and Obi-Wan's dilemma from being away from their loved ones. Call me a hopeless romantic, but I always did love Anakin & Padme together :-) Sorry if this is short.

IN AN APARTMENT SOMEWHERE ON CORUSCANT

Padme tried her best to sleep, but just couldn't. Her husband wasn't there beside her in bed. She reached out with her arm on the empty side of the bed and moved her hand up and down. Only when the little life inside her kicked, did she move her hand back to her swollen stomach.

"Please little one, wait until your daddy comes home."

BACK ON MUSTAFAR

The round of sixty-four was over, the round of thirty two would begin in a few hours. Anakin could hear Padme's pleas through the force. How he wish he could just go back to Coruscant and be with his wife. Obi-Wan, sensing what Anakin was thinking, turned to his friend.

"Anakin, I know you miss her. You think it is any harder for me being away from Sabe?"

Obi-Wan in his heart, had always been in love with Padme's loyal handmaiden Sabe. Heaven knows, she had saved Obi-Wan's life many times, as well as Padme's. Anakin, still longing for his wife, turned his attention back to Obi-Wan.

"Master, it's different with me and Padme. More so now that she is with child. We're married."

Obi-Wan had thought many times about asking for Sabe's hand in marriage, but being on the verge of being appointed to the Jedi High Council, Obi-Wan didn't want to give Mace Windu or Yoda a reason to not appoint him.

"I've just worked so hard to get to where I am now, my old friend"

Anakin knew Obi-Wan too well for this. He knew not the sith themselves could keep Obi-Wan away from Sabe.

"Master, just ask for her hand. You know you will get it! Sabe loves you too much to say no."

"Anakin my friend, you have always been the one to follow your heart. It comes with the fact you actually knew love before you came into the Order. My love for Sabe is true, but how can I be the husband she deserves?"

Anakin looked at his former master with awe. Obi-Wan actually envied HIM! And it just made Anakin miss Padme even more. Anakin had to push the thoughts out of his head for the time being. The round of thirty two was about to begin.


End file.
